starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тэлон Равентэлон/Галерея
Deep Dive S3E22 Talon Raventalon appears on a dragon-cycle.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon removing his sunglasses.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon ordering a glass of worms.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon choking down worms.png S3E22 Talon 'dragon-cyclers don't ask questions'.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon ready to ride.png S3E22 Marco, Talon, and Hekapoo riding dragon-cycles.png S3E22 Marco, Hekapoo, and Talon begin the mission.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon about to unveil something.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon 'likes overkill!'.png S3E22 Marco Diaz pulling Hekapoo aside.png S3E22 Marco, Hekapoo, and Talon see something appear.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon aiming the harpoon gun.png S3E22 Marco kicks Talon Raventalon in the back.png S3E22 Marco kicks Talon Raventalon to the ground.png S3E22 Marco Diaz 'you need to stop!'.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon with cracked sunglasses.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon's sunglasses fall apart.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon attacking Marco Diaz.png S3E22 Marco Diaz defending against Talon's punch.png S3E22 Marco Diaz pounding on Talon Raventalon.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon throws Marco off of him.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon shoving Hekapoo aside.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon about to fire the harpoon.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon firing the harpoon gun.png S3E22 Hekapoo and Talon watching the harpoon fly.png S3E22 Hekapoo jumps on Talon's dragon-cycle.png S3E22 Marco Diaz pouncing on Talon Raventalon.png S3E22 Marco Diaz worried about Star Butterfly.png S3E22 Marco and Talon watch Hekapoo ride away.png S3E22 Marco Diaz leaving Talon through a portal.png Divide S3E37 Marco's troops listening to him.png S3E37 Talon puts on two pairs of sunglasses.png S3E37 Talon Raventalon looking surprised.png S3E37 Hekapoo and Talon look at Pony Head.png S3E37 Talon giving out sunglasses.png S3E37 Talon holding a box of sunglasses.png S3E37 Talon 'every group I've ever run with'.png S3E37 Talon holding photos of Little League teams.png S3E37 Talon's photos of Little League teams.png S3E37 Marco 'are those Little League teams?'.png S3E37 Talon 'covered in boo-boos and ouchies'.png S3E37 The Marc-nificent Seven gather together.png S3E37 The Doom Nut being created.png S3E37 Talon dragging logs of wood.png S3E37 Talon holding two cans of corn oil.png S3E37 Talon opening cans with his beak.png S3E37 Talon pouring oil in dragoncycles' mouths.png S3E37 Talon Raventalon ready for battle.png S3E37 Talon tossing horse helmet into the air.png S3E37 The Marc-nificent Seven are assembled.png S3E37 Talon Raventalon 'who was that?'.png S3E37 Tom Lucitor 'that was Marco'.png S3E37 Talon 'gonna look great in that photo'.png S3E37 Talon and Pony Head ride toward Meteora.png S3E37 Pony Head tells Talon to launch her.png S3E37 Talon launches Pony Head at Meteora.png Conquer S3E38 Hekapoo suggests running for it.png S3E38 Hekapoo 'just hang at the tavern'.png S3E38 Talon agreeing with Hekapoo's idea.png S3E38 Marc-nificent Seven down to five.png S3E38 Talon Raventalon 'she's not even queen?!'.png S3E38 Hekapoo 'the plan didn't work, man'.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor 'of course it didn't work!'.png S3E38 Hekapoo and Talon listening to Tom.png S3E38 Marco Diaz's team has faith in him.png S3E38 Talon 'gettin' my dang soul sucked out'.png S3E38 Talon Raventalon 'I'm in'.png S3E38 Talon suggests putting shades on Meteora.png S3E38 Marc-nificent Five groaning Talon.png S3E38 Talon 'only Turdina can come up with ideas!'.png S3E38 Close-up on Talon Raventalon struggling.png S3E38 Talon unclasping Marco's bloomers.png S3E38 Marco tells Talon to get into position.png S3E38 Talon gets into position; Marco climbs a tree.png S3E38 Kelly using Talon Raventalon's harpoon gun.png S3E38 Kelly tells Talon Raventalon to floor it.png S3E38 Kelly and Talon ride away from the forest.png S3E38 Kelly and Talon riding around Meteora.png S3E38 Kelly giving Marco Diaz the signal.png S3E38 Talon and Kelly ride away from the trees.png S3E38 Talon and Kelly on Talon's dragoncycle.png S3E38 Marc-nificent Five successfully trap Meteora.png S3E38 Talon Raventalon 'I'm a professional!'.png S3E38 Talon Raventalon falls off his dragoncycle.png S3E38 Talon's dragoncycle pulls away from Meteora.png S3E38 Talon sitting dizzy with cracked sunglasses.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly rolling down a hill.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor using his demon powers.png S3E38 Meteora falling into the Underworld.png S3E38 Fire shoots out of the ground fissure.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor claps his hands together.png S3E38 Fissure to the Underworld closes.png S3E38 Marc-nificent Five worried about their friends.png S3E38 Talon Raventalon starting to cry.png S3E38 Talon puts shades over his teary eyes.png S3E38 Talon setting up for the group photo.png S3E38 Talon looking scared at Meteora.png S3E38 Talon and his dragoncycle get their souls stolen.png en:Talon Raventalon/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей